Bobby-o and Lori-et/Chapter 6: A Secret Reunion
Chapter 6: A Secret Reunion is the sixth chapter of the story, "[[Bobby-o and Lori-et|'Bobby-o and Lori-et']]". Summary At the Loud House, Lori, now sitting on the couch, while watching some sad and depressing soap opera about a girl being forbidden from seeing her lover. This made Lori cry even more because she knew exactly how the girl on TV felt. Lincoln and his other sisters felt really bad for Lori and wished there was someway to cheer her up. But nothing they tried to seem to worked on her. The only thing, or rather, the only person who could cheer her up was Bobby. When things were looking hopeless, there was a knock on the front door. After losing the "dibs not" routine to his sisters, Lincoln went to answer the door, only to find nobody there. However, he did see something down on the Welcome Mat: An envelope with a heart-shaped sticker sealing it. When Lincoln picked up the envelope, he noticed that on the front of it, somebody wrote "For Lori Loud" on it. Lincoln decided that whoever left this envelope here was meant for Lori. So he took the envelope inside and brought it straight to Lori, just as her soap opera was finished for the day. Lincoln showed her the envelope and without getting angry at him, Lori just accepted his company because she felt he would be involved somehow. As Lori opened up the envelope, she and Lincoln discovered a message inside: To Lori, '' ''Are you still feeling sad over the failed family get-together? Is your family still at war with the Casagrandes? '' ''Come to Ketcham Park. Trust me, you'll want to come here. Someone really important that you know of wants to see you. ''-Signed, RAS'' P.S. - Bring your little brother along. I want to see him as well. This made Lori courious, who could have sent this letter? Who was this RAS person? But the most important question was: Who wanted to see her? Lincoln has a funny feeling about this RAS person and suggests that they head over to Ketcham Park to find out. Lori was just as susipicous as Lincoln was and took his advice. After asking their parents to borrow Vanzilla for a while, they immediately took off for Ketcham Park. When they had arrived at the park, Lincoln and Lori tried to find the person who had sent them the letter. However, they were met with a mysterious stranger who only wore a trench coat, work gloves, a ski-mask, a fedora, and a pair of sunglasses. However, something about his pants and shoes looked familiar. "Are you Lori and Lincoln Loud?" The stranger asked in a scratchy voice. They both nodded. The stranger then pointed to Lincoln. "RAS wants to see you over at the playground." The stranger explained, pointing at the direction of the playground. "What are you going to do with my Sister?" Lincoln asked. "Don't worry, little bro." The stranger said. "She's in good care from here." Lincoln was confused. Did this stranger just call him "lil' bro"? As he made his was toward the playground, little did he know that someone watched his every move. "And now, my dear, if would come with me to the restrooms." The stranger explained showing her the way to the park restrooms. "Someone else wishes to see you in there." Lori asked the stranger why on earth she should go him? But the stranger only told he that she has to trust him because someone she knows is eagerly waiting for her. Lori paid no heed to the stranger as she followed him toward the park's restroom facilities. Meanwhile, Lincoln was looking all over the playground for this RAS person, but he hadn't found him/her anywhere. But just as he was about to give up, he heard a familiar voice: "Did you miss me, lame-o?" Lincoln turned around to see that the RAS person he was looking for was none other than "Ronnie Anne Santiago". Lincoln was thrilled to see that Ronnie Anne was the RAD person who told Lincoln and Lori to come to the park. Even though their families were angry with each other, Ronnie Anne still had some spunk to disobey her family. But something was stirring up in Lincoln's mind, if Ronnie Anne was this RAS person who had written the note, then who was the stranger he met at the entrance? Ronnie Anne just smiled slyly and said: "You didn't think I came here all alone, did you? Somebody had to bring me along." Lincoln then had a pretty good idea who brought her. He then says the viewers: "I've a pretty good feeling Lori's in for a big surprise!" Over at the Park's Restroom Building, the stranger led Lori into the Cisgendered Restroom where Lori was instructed to lock the door behind them. Once the door was locked, Lori then started questioning the stranger. "Who are you? Why did you lead me here? And how do you know my name? And Lincoln's for that matter?!" "I' only have one thing to say that will for all of your questions." The stranger then spoke in a different voice. Not in the same scratchy voice as before, but in a voice that sounded familiar to Lori: "Did you miss me, babe?" Lori's eyes had widened and her heart skipped a beat. She heard that voice before and she certainly remembered a certain someone calling her 'babe'. Could it be him? Could it really be Bobby? "Bobby? Is that... is that really you?" Lori said as her eyes started to tear up. The stranger started taking off his clothes, or rather... his disguise to reveal himself as his true self. The mysterious stranger was none other than Bobby Santiago. He gave Lori a warm and caring smile as he held his arms out wide open for her to come into his arms. "The one and only, babe." Lori couldn't hold it in anymore. She started crying as she ran right into Bobby's arms. "BOO BOO BEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lori cried as she sobbed into his chest. Bobby gave Lori a hug as she kept on crying her heart out. He also petted her pet to try and calm her down. Just as things were at their blackest for her, Lori was now reunited with her boyfriend. It seemed that nothing could tear them apart now. Meanwhile, back with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, they were both taking a walk while chatting with each other. Lincoln told Ronnie Anne the whole truth of what really happened at the picnic and whose fault it was for starting the family feud. Ronnie Annie was super cheesed off when she knew that Clyde was the one who started all of this. She really wanted to give Clyde a piece of her mind. Lincoln explained what happened in school and how he ended his friendship with him, but Ronnie Anne was proud of what Lincoln did and it served Clyde right for trying to mess up things up for her brother. Just as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were about to the pass the park's restrooms, they heard the cisgendered bathroom door being unlocked. They looked over to see Bobby carrying a sad and tearful Lori in her arms. As he approached them, he was glad that Ronnie Anne's plan had worked. Lincoln also greeted Bobby and asked if his sister was happy to see him. But Bobby told him that Lori was still feeling somewhat sad, so he's going to take her somewhere in the park where they can be alone together. As Lincoln and Ronnie Anne watched Bobby carry Lori away toward the park's pond, they wondered if they should tell them about Clyde's dirty trick. But Ronnie Anne fells they should secretly spy on them and see if they plan to do anything about the family feud. At first, Lincoln suggested that they should leave them alone, but Ronnie Anne dragged him along anyway. Click here to go to Chapter 5 Click here to go back to the first chapter. Category:Bobby-o and Lori-et chapters